1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm sleeve having color as a visual contrast and motion flow team indicators, such as dangling ribbons, as a further visual contrast. The arm sleeve is worn by a group of team players or team activity participants and preferably is made of a knitted mesh fabric.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, there are pinnies, vests and jerseys. A pinny is a sleeveless dress resembling an apron, worn over clothing. A vest is a sleeveless garment worn as outerwear over a shirt. A jersey is a close-fitting knitted pullover garment worn on the upper half of the body. Each is a one-size-fits all that is typically pulled on over the head, and worn over clothing. The pinnies, vests and jerseys may be made from a knitted mesh material. See http://bellevuecollege.edu/Artshum/materials/indes/Paul/KNITTING.htm.
There is also a wristband, which is pulled onto the upper arm. Also, there are spandex-cotton arm sleeves worn by professional athletes to keep their muscles/joints warm, flexible and/or protected.
A particular group of team players or team participants generally wear pinnies, vests or jerseys of the same color or same color pattern to distinguish themselves from an opposing group of team players or team participants who wear pinnies, vests or jerseys of a different color or different color pattern. Such contrast in color or color pattern of the pinnies, vests or jerseys from those worn by the opposing group of team players or team participants helps fellow teammates recognize each other during the course of team play or team activity.
The present inventor, who has years of experience as a Physical Education teacher and coach, has observed school children participating in team sports and team activities that wear pinnies, vests, or jerseys. His observations include:
Frustration. There is a tendency for young school children to become confused as to which are the correct openings in the pinnies, vests or jerseys for their head, waist, and arms. Mixing them up leads to frustration and wastes time. Since the pinnies, vests or jerseys may be made of a somewhat flexible mesh material, young school children may find that the fabric material at the openings gets caught on themselves if the young school children put the pinnies, vests or jerseys on incorrectly. In addition, the young school children lose a sense of independence in dressing themselves if they require assistance putting on the pinnies, vests or jerseys.
Inadequacy. One benefit in wearing a pinny, vest or jersey on a team is the sense of promoting team spirit during play. While the distinctive color or color pattern of the jersey is a visual cue that may help promote team play, it is actually greatly enhanced as a visual cue by the addition of motion as the player moves his/her body around wearing the shirt jersey during sports play. However, for team players that are unable to move in the same manner as other team players due to a disability (such as being wheelchair bound), they may feel their disability makes them inadequate at team sports play—as far as enhancing the team's visual cues as compared to what their non-disabled teammates are able to do.
Unsanitary condition. The reality is that pinnies, vests and jerseys seldom, if ever, get laundered for school sports play. They are passed out to youngsters to put on themselves during gym class when the gym class for team sports. Although they are worn over the clothes, they must pass over a child's face. Most germs and bacteria are transmitted through the orifices of the face (i.e., eyes, nose, mouth). Therefore, the germs, bacteria and sweat from each child are passed onto the pinny vest or jersey as it is being put on or taken off. Once off, the pinny, vest or jersey is placed in a pile or hung up for use by a child in another gym class, thereby making the next child susceptible to those same germs and thus the spread of disease. This gives rise to an unsanitary and unclean condition.
Improper Fit. Pinnies, vests and jerseys come in different sizes. School children who wear the jerseys also come in different sizes. Ideally, the jersey worn by a particular child should fit properly. However, there may be an insufficient number of jerseys of a particular size or color that is needed for a class. If so, it may be necessary to make do with whatever jerseys are available. This can lead to a particular child wearing a jersey that fits improperly, i.e., is really too small (and therefore too tight) or too large (and therefore too loose) for that particular child. The child may feel ill at ease about wearing an ill fitting jersey, not only because of the poor fit but also because it may bring unwanted attention, if all the other teammates wear jerseys that fit them properly.
It would be desirable to provide an apparel item having visual cues that are the same as those of fellow teammates yet distinguished from apparel items worn by opposing teammates. It would be preferable for such an apparel item to accomplish this without the same level of frustration, inadequacy, unsanitary condition and improper fit as experienced by youngsters wearing conventional jerseys in team sports or team activities.